Total Drama Adventures
by Hobbikiin
Summary: Welcome to another season of Total Drama! This season, we have 22 new campers, as well as our celebratory interns, our past champions! This is gonna get wild! Rewrite of Total Drama Adventures by MattyBlood17. Contains questionable humor, weird antics and some intense drama. Get ready for the best season ever!


**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction.

**Notes **-Hello, everyone! Welcome to Total Drama Adventures, a new season brought to you by Chris McLean! Thanks to the original 22 campers becoming prissy primo donnas, Total Drama Adventures will contain 22 new characters, handpicked by Chris! This is season is gonna get crazy!

**When** - Six Months after Total Drama Action.

**All words said in different languages will be translated to my native language (English). Some translations may be off. Blame Google.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day 1: Part 1: The New 22**

* * *

The screen fades in with a look at the Abandoned Film Lot from Total Drama Action.

"Season Three of Total Drama is here, folks! This season, we're going back to where it all began… Camp Wawanakwa!" Suddenly, the camera zooms around until it lands on a very shanty looking island, with a very familiar face walking down the dock.

"I'm Chris McLean, the host again this season. I know it's been like, what 7-8 months since we have been to Wawanakwa, but the rules have still stayed the same. A handful of unsuspecting teens-slash-children will bunk with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional and compete in life threatening challenges all over the island!" After this, Chris let out a small chuckle as an intern walked over to give him a drink. Taking it, Chris continued to grin.

"They will all risk being booted off the island! Last one standing is crowned the coveted title of Total Drama Champion as well as a prize of $1 million dollars!" Nearby, a boat's horn honks, making Chris turn towards the boat.

"Speaking of, here come the campers now! This season, we got all NEW players fighting it for the million." As Chris announces the new campers, a boat begins pulling up to the dock. From the dock, a girl with dark brown hair. She hopped of the boat and landed on the dock with a thud. Looking around, she rested her hand on her mini jean shorts.

"I'm here! Hi, Chris!" The girl shouted, walking towards the host and hugging him, making him laugh.

"Our first contestant! Welcome Laura!" Releasing the hug, Laura looked around the host, her brow furrowed.

"But… But I'm the only one here? Oh wait! The camera's!" Laura exclaimed, face palming at her naivety. Chris laughed at the Brunette Bombshell as the next boat pulled up. From the boat, a giant bag dropped unto the dock. Laura waved at the new camper, who merely sneered and walked past with a slight hip sway.

"Don't care about you, Plebs." She muttered, walking past Laura, making her frown. Looking at the island, she pursed her lips. "Well, this looks crappy. Where is the VIP section for me?" Chris chuckled a bit and walked towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Seeing it, she shook his hand off with an eye roll.

"Those are your cabins! Enjoy them. Welcome, Dani!" Scowling, Dani rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, walking away from the host, making him grin.

"Have fun! Here's our next camper!" Chris called out with his hands cupped to his mouth as the boat across the water was blaring music. Chris and Laura were looking towards the boat as a quick black blur landed on the dock.

"That was awesome, man!" A girl roared, raising her arms above her head and whooping. Chris smiled and placed his hand on the black with red streak haired girl.

"Welcome Alexa!" Alexa smiled and hugged the host. Chris grunted from his lack of breath as Alexa hopped off, bouncing on her black with red laced converse's.

"Hey!" She yelled to Laura, who smiled and waved.

"Hi! How are you Alexa? I'm Laura!"

"Heya Laura! I'm so pumped up!"

"Really? Me too! I'm so excited!"

"Gag." Dani muttered, pretending to gag and pointing her finger into her mouth. Alexa and Laura turned towards the Queen Bee and Alexa glared. As Alexa began to shout, Chris popped up in between Laura and Alexa, his hands on their shoulders.

"Look! Our first boy camper!" Chris exclaimed, making all 3 girls turn towards the nearby boat. The boat pulled up to the dock and a man with a black dreadlocks and black clothing landed on the dock. Seeing the island, he sprouted a giant smirk.

"Yo yo, McLean! How's it hanging?" The man exclaimed, walking towards Chris. Chris smiled and rose his hand to high five the new camper.

"Vega! Good my man!" Vega smiled and picked up his skateboard before pointing towards the host.

"Righteous my man! What's up, chickas?" Vega exclaimed, walking towards the girls, with a certain pep in his step. Seeing him, Laura swooned a bit as Alexa high fived him.

"What's up, dude?" She yelled out with a smile as he laughed. Near them, Dani rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you guys know how to do? Say what's up?" She muttered with a sneer, making Alexa and Vega frown.

"Not cool, bra." He said as the next boat began pulling up.

"Whatever!" They heard the boat pilot yell out. Inside the boat, a raven haired girl with blue streaks stepped out. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on the dock.

"Serves that stupid driver right. Acting like anime sucks. Lucky all I did was step on his foot." She mumbled to herself. Hearing her, Alexa laughed at the Asian girls antics.

"Hello, Sakura! Took me awhile to pronounce that right." Chris stated, waving at the otaku, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, _baka_ (Idiot)." She muttered walking past the host, who merely furrowed his brow in confusion. Walking next to the other campers, Alexa jumped in front of her, with her fist ready to be fist bumped.

"No." Sakura said, looking at Alexa. Her fist didn't waver. "No." Sakura said again. She looked at Alexa's eyes and almost laughed at seeing the scene girl's pouty expression. "Alright alright fine." She relented with a smile, bumping her fist, making Alexa's face instantly light up.

"Yay!" She yelled, embracing the Asian girl in a giant hug, crushing her and making her giggle a bit. As they hugged, Dani looked over and saw a bronze looking locket fly around Sakura's neck, bobbing as Alexa hugged her.

"Yuck. Such a nasty looking locket. I would never wear something that rusty and unappealing. Then again, it's probably the only thing a plebian like you could afford." She snickered to herself. At that moment, the dock got deathly quiet. Alexa, looking worried now, quickly dropped Sakura and scurried towards the rest of the campers. All the campers and Chris could sense the killer intent radiating from the otaku and where all scared out of their minds. With a painful sounding neck crank, Sakura turned, her head almost twice her body size and stars in her eyes.

"What was that _yarou _(Bastard)?" Sakura hissed, slowly stepping towards the brown haired Queen Bee, making her gulp. In a swift motion, Sakura pounced at Dani, who screamed. Luckily, at that exact moment, both girls were taken apart from each other. Dani looked up to see Vega holding her away from Sakura, making her unsure whether to thank him or blanch in her rescue by some pleb freak. Sakura was growling and looked up to see a tall man with black hair with a red tipped Mohawk. He wore red studs in his ears and a red hoop ring on his bottom lip.

"Let's not fight, _signore _(ladies)." The man said with a smile, making Laura jump up and down, hearts in her eyes.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I knew that! That was Italian. It's so beautiful!" She shouted, her hands clasped together. Next to them, Chris coughed to get their attention. When they all turned to him, he flashed a toothy grin, making it glint of the camera.

"Allow me to introduce Mozart everyone! And yes, he is Italian." Mozart smiled at this and waved towards everyone. Now that the anger had died down, Alexa got a look at him and -noticed he was carrying a guitar on his back. Sending him a head nod, he smirked.

"Yes, I'm in a band. _The Bohemians._ I assume you are as well, _bella _(beautiful)?" Mozart asked, making Alexa smirk back.

"Yeah. Singer. _Kicking Pebbles_." She stated, making him nod and rub his chin.

"Nice. Nice" He stated. Alexa then nodded and started to rub her chin, while giving him a quizzical look. They stared at each other for a while before both busting out laughing. Chris clapped at this, making them all turn towards him, Sakura grumbling about it.

"I'm glad you are all getting along, but here comes the next contestant. The boat pulled up and out stepped a blonde haired boy holding a stick. Looking around, his face brightened and he turned to the stick.

"Look, Branchy! This place looks awesome!" The man yelled out, waving the stick around. Seeing this, Dani raised an eyebrow while Alexa cheered.

"This place will be awesome! I'm Alexa!" She introduced and extended her hand. The man quickly took her hand and shook it ferociously.

"Heya! I'm Luke! And this is Branchy!" Luke shouted, waving the stick in his hand around. Dani rolled her eyes and walked towards the group, her hips swaying.

"Are you serious right now? You carry around a stick named Branchy?" She asked, making Luke gasp.

"Don't talk about Branchy like that! He is a human being! He has feelings!" Luke yelled, cuddling his stick. Dani rolled her eyes and began to speak when Sakura interrupted her.

"Yeah Dani. He's his own person. Have a heart, _onibaba_ (bitch)." Sakura stated in Japanese, sending a sly glare to the brown haired girl.

"Oh whatever. I don't need to deal with you plebs." She muttered, walking away from the group with a scowl. Chris walked towards Luke, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yep. Luke. He's a camper this season. Oh! More females!" The boat pulled up and a woman tripped off, landing on the dock in scrambles. Seeing her crumble, Chris, Luke, Laura, Mozart and Sakura all winced. Dani merely snickered at the drop, while Vega and Alexa cheered and laughed. Laura quickly snapped out and helped up the blonde girl.

"Ohmigosh, are you okay?" Laura asked as she helped the klutz up, who simply laughed and rubbed her head where a bandage wrap was.

"Yeah. Haha, I'm such a doof. I'm Julie!" She announced as Laura helped her up. "I'm kind of a klutz." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders a bit before crossing her arms and flipping her hair. As she flipped her hair, her black head band flew off. Screaming, she quickly went to grab it, but tripped on the dock and fell. She grumbled as the boat drove by, splashing her green sundress in water. Seeing this, Dani laughed at the girl.

"Ha! More like Bad Luck, huh?" She laughed harder and wiped away a tear in her eye. Julie quickly jumped up and grossed her arms, fuming.

"I've heard that before." She muttered, making Dani laugh harder. Nearby, Sakura scowled at Dani.

"Just be glad I don't have my notebook, you _onibaba _(bitch)." She stated loudly, confusing everyone nearby, making her roll her eyes and her nose twitch. "God! _Deki soko nai ha anime wo miru hitsuyou ga ari masu _(Can't exactly remember the translation, but I believe it had to do with why doesn't any but watch anime but me, I swear to god. Or something of that level)!" She yelled out, walking away from the confused teens. Chris, looking a little confused, looked at the teens before turning to the camera.

"Oooookay then. Here comes our next contestant!" Chris shouted and pointed towards the boat. As it pulled up, everything was silent. Looking at the boat, Mozart turned to Laura.

"So-" Mozart began to say, but stopped as the boats door busted open. A middle aged man ran to the railing before vomiting into the ocean. They all heard a hearty laugh from the door.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad!" The voice said before laughing. Seeing him, the campers all recognized the familiar large teen and his white shirt with the familiar light blue maple leaf.

"OWEN?" All the campers yelled out, making the large teen laugh.

"Hi everyone!" Owen stated, walking off the boat and walking towards the host before engulfing him in a giant hug.

"Chris! How are you doing, buddy?" Chris groaned as Owen crushed. Scoffing, Dani walked up to Chris and poked him, making Owen drop him.

"What the hell, McLean? What happened to no original contestants? I thought all 22 of us were new campers? We can't compete with an original contestant, let alone the winner of season 1!" Dani screeched. As she yelled, Owen and Chris looked at each other, before laughing.

"Dani, Owen isn't competing this time. He's going to be an intern this year, helping me come up with some challenges for you guys." Hearing this, Julie and Laura gulped before looking towards each other.

"So Owen is helping out this season. We will have 3 interns for you guys. So get ready for another former camper!" Chris announced, making Owen giggle.

"Yeah, It's totally not obvious." Owen stated obliviously, making Chris turn and glare at the large teen. Looking down and noticing Chris' glare confused the teen. "What?" Chris shook his head in distaste as the boat pulled up on the dock.

"Sweet. Crappy island. So awesome." A black haired girl with pink tips walked out of the boat and crossed her arms. Seeing her, Laura and Alexa quickly cornered her.

"You're so colorful!" Alexa yelled out, eyeing the girl from all angles. Laura was hopping up and down, looking at the girl.

"You're so pretty!" She exclaimed. Eyeing both of them, the colorful scene chick raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Thank you?" She mumbled as Alexa grabbed her hand and quickly cranked it.

"I'm Alexa! This is Laura. Who are you?" Slipping her hand out of Alexa's, the girl quickly clutched her hand and pursed her lips at the girl.

"I'm Dakota." She said, flipping her hair and crossing her arms. Near them, Dani rolled her eyes.

"Know we got plebs and emos. This is gonna be a great time." She muttered. Near her, Mozart frowned at the girl.

"Why so hateful, _bella _(beautiful)?" Mozart asked, making the girl scrunch her nose.

"Don't talk to me. You ain't worth it." She stated, walking away from the bisexual, who merely shrugged. As this happened, the boat stopped and a small boy jumped off, a bag of candy in one hand and his clothes in the other. Looking at the island, the boy smiled from ear to ear, occasionally throwing some of the candy into his mouth.

"Whoa! This place is awesome! You're Chris McLean, right?" The boy yelled out, his purple ponytail bouncing from side to side as he jumped up and down near the egotistical host.

"Yes, it is I! Chris! McLean!" The host shouted, posing a bit as the kids clapped, making Dani roll her eyes.

"Sweet! I'm Jim! Smiley Jim!" The boy yelled out, scarfing down a fistful of candy and smiling. Near him, Laura waved and Vega gave a 'what's up' expression with his hand.

"What's up, little dude!" He went to give the little guy a high five and Jim hopped up, slamming his hand on Vega's. Jim, happy to see nice people, was all smiles. That was, until Chris walked towards him.

"Hey, uh little dude. No candy on the island. Chef's gonna have to confiscate that." As Chris smirked at the kids horrified expression. Next to him, Owen laughed, patting the host's back and sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Ah, Chris is just messing with ya! He does this all the time! Keep them!" Owen exclaimed, laughing as Jim perked up.

"Really? You almost had me Chris! I'm gonna go hide my stash!" With that, Jim rocketed off, sprinting past Chef, who looked annoyed and holding tongs. With a quick turn, he looked at Chris.

"Wasn't I supposed to take that kids candy?" Angrily, Chris rose, dusting himself off before giving Owen an angry glare.

"You were! Before _someone_," Chris turned slowly to glare at the loveable oaf as he said this. "Told him it's alright!" Sensing the anger radiating from the host, Owen chuckled nervously before backing away.

"I'm just gonna go now.. Hehe…" Owen muttered, running to the end of the dock. Near him, Dani glared and Julie smiled. Growling, Chef started walking back to the kitchen.

"Stupid pretty boy and fat boy taking up my time…" Chef grumbled to himself as Chris shook his head in displeasement. From the end of the dock, Owen before letting out a giant fart.

"Oh… Sorry." Dani and Julie quickly started gagging. Thanks to Julie's clumsiness, she fell over, knocking a gagging Dani into the water. Seeing this, Owen blushed in embarrassment as Alexa laughed and Dakota let out a small smile. Seeing it, Alexa hugged her, making the scene girl frown, making Alexa laugh harder. With a growl, Dani rose from the water, spitting it out and glaring at her castmates.

"Oh you are so dead you plebian, peasant looking, girl! Gah! I am royalty!" She roared, slamming her hands in the water, splashing it everywhere. From the dock, Sakura chuckled.

"_Nukeme no nai ne shi mashi ta _(The shrewd deserved that)!" Sakura stated in Japanese while having her arms crossed. From the dock floor, Julie chuckled nervously and looked over to see Dani.

"You alright, Dani? Need some help?" Julie asked in fear, trying to avoid Dani's hateful eyes.

"Grrrr…" Dani growled as the sound of a cane thudding against the dock alerted them.

"What is going on?" Sakura turned to see a man with jet black hair into a ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants with multi colored vans. Appearing out of nowhere, Chris slapped his hand to the newcomers shoulder.

"Everybody meet Wolfe!" Chris announced, ignoring the Las Vegas native's confusion.

"Uh… My name is Chris though…" Wolfe stated, as Chris laughed again, patting his shoulder again.

"Like I said… It's Wolfe everyone!" Chris stated as Wolfe sighed, simply shrugging.

"Hey. I'm Wolfe. Sup everybody." Wolfe stated with a smile as Laura blushed and sent a flirty wave in his direction. Seeing him, Dani rolled her eyes as Alexa eyed his cane with amazement.

"Oh oh oh! Why the cane?" She asked, making Wolfe smirk and walk forward with the cane. Each thunk, Alexa got more and more excited.

"Because I can." He stated simply, his smile dropping and his face going complete monotone. Without a beat, Alexa mimicked the man.

"Ah I see. Cool."

"Cool." He muttered back as they heard a shout.

"COOL!"

"I can't take this!" Voices yelled at the same time from the boat currently parked at the dock. As the 11 campers (minus Jimmy) looked at the boat, a familiar looking man with a green Mohawk walked out, his face contorted in anger and his hands covering his ears.

"I'm getting real tired of this, McLean! Why did you have to send the boat with Never-Shuts-Up?" The man yelled, making Chris laugh.

"Because Duncan… It was funny." Chris laughed as Duncan growled before being enveloped in a hug by a white blur.

"Ah Duncan! Didja miss me? DIDJA? DIDJA?" Owen yelled out, laughing as he crushed Duncan in his hug, who was groaning.

"Yeah yeah! I missed you big guy. Now, can you please drop me." Duncan asked as Owen laughed, placing the green haired teen down, who patted off his clothes.

"Sorry. I got excited. Haha." Owen stated as Duncan just shook his head. In between them, Dani burst out with a scowl.

"So these are your interns? The winner of the 1st two season's? Don't you feel that's a little weird?" Dani asked as Chris simply shrugged. From behind, they all heard a bang as Duncan groaned and face palmed.

"And here she comes…" He muttered as a woman in a black hoodie stood on the dock, breathing heavily. Gulping, Julie stepped forward, with Laura right behind her and Mozart giving a quizzical look.

"Uh… Hi… How are you?" She asked with a slight stutter. Hearing her, the women in the hoodie slowly started laughing. Quickly, her laugh quickened, scaring the klutz and beauty queen. In a swift motion, the hooded figure sped towards Julie, making her squeal and shut her eyes. Sensing that nothing life-threatening had occurred, she had opened her eyes to see the hooded figure holding her in a hug. Letting her go, she saw a beautiful green eyed girl with wavy blonde and brunette hair.

"Hi!" She shouted. Julie smiled, but then noticed the chocolate smeared all over her mouth.

"Uh… You have a little something," She pointed to her own face. "Right here." She stated as the girl nodded, rubbing her cheek and missing the spot entirely. Julie, seeing this, lowered her hands. "No… Here." The girl nodding, rubbed her other cheek, making Julie sigh. "Uh… you got it." The girl smiled then.

"No I didn't silly! It's here!" The girl laughed and spawned a napkin out of thin air. She quickly cleaned her face and showed it to the rest of the campers. Seeing her, Laura wowed while Julie blushed at this. Dani gave her a quick once over and shrugged. Mozart smiled at the beautiful woman before him and Wolfe had to do a double take. Laughing, Vega looked at the girl before stopping in his tracks. He could barely move as his eyes looked all over this beautiful woman. Unfortunately, Mozart snapped out of his stupor before Vega did.

"_Ben, ciao bella. Come stai questa mattina _(Well, hello lovely. How are you this beautiful morning)?" Mozart asked in Italian, bending down to plant a kiss on her hand and looking down. Giggling, the girl raised his head to look in his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't speak French, but I do rock that class." She stated obliviously before walking off, making Mozart frown. Near him, Alexa was suppressing a laugh and Dakota was smirking.

"Shut up, you two." Mozart said, causing Alexa to bust out laughing. Away from them, Chris laughed and walked towards the new girl.

"Everyone, meet Maxine!" Hearing her name, Maxine nodded to all of the campers, making some blush and some be jealous of the beautiful girl. In the back, Vega was smiling and giving her a look. Seeing it, Maxine hopped towards the back of the group as the next boat pulled up. Giving her a look, Vega nodded as she did the same.

"Hey there. Vega."

"Hiya Vega. Maxine."

"Whoa this looks fun." A girl said as she walked off the boat with a roll along bag. Looking around, she crossed her arms. "I assume we are all gonna be hunky dory and family huh?" She asked, as Laura ran and quickly hugged her, making her lose her balance slightly.

"Hello! Hello!" Laura shouted, hugging the brown haired girl tighter. Groaning, she tried to push the girl off her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Cool it there a bit, teenage dream." She stated, making Laura let go and blush in embarrassment.

"Haha… Sorry." She stated with sincerity as the girl blew a red highlighted strand out of her hair before smiling. However, that smile was quickly demolished as Chris placed his hands on the girls shoulders, making her frown.

"Welcome Jessica!"

"Jess."

"Enjoy your stay here Jessica."

"Jess."

"Hopefully, everyone will love you Jessica!"

"Jess." Chris continued with a smile as Jess kept interrupting him, keeping a monotonous expression on her face. As Chris scowled at the girl, she walked away, standing next to Dakota. Looking at her hoodie and PTV shirt. Quietly, she lifted her fist as Dakota slammed hers into Jess'.

"I approve." She muttered as the scene girl let out a small smile with the sarcastic rebel. During their fist bump, the next boat arrived, holding a man with a black skater cut and all black clothes. Looking around, the kid wore a frown.

"Crappy island. Yay…" He muttered sarcastically., walking of the boat. Chris walked over, and placed his arm on the guys shoulder, making the man shudder.

"Well, hello! Care to tell us more?" Chris asked with a smirk, noticing the man's uncomfortableness at being touched by the host.

"Uh… I'm Isaac… That's it…" The man muttered, shaking out of Chris' grasp. Alexa, however was unsatisfied with his answer.

"Oh come on! I wanna know more!" Alexa yelled, grabbing his arm and pushing herself close, Laura did the same with his opposite arm.

"Yeah yeah! Tell us more, Isaac!" Laura shouted, pushing herself even closer. Isaac could feel a blush spreading across his entire face as the teenage girls pushed their breasts more and more into his arms. From nearby, Jessica smirked and nundged Mozart, who was watching in amusement.

"Looks like Night Sky over there is getting a pretty nice welcome from Teenage Dream and Rockband, huh?" She stated with a wiggled eyebrow, making Mozart give her a quizzical look. You have been here not for 10 minutes and you already have nicknames for us?" He asked, to which she nodded with a smirk.

"Of course, Pilgrim." Mozart raised an eyebrow at her assessment, but before he could speak, Jess looked straight to a camera. "Plus it feels as if we have been her for almost 2 years…" In a moment of silence, Mozart looks over, knowing the person who put together this idea is sweating bullets at the delay.

"But you see _mio amico, _(my friend,) this is a guitar. Not a bass." Mozart stated, understanding her reference to the Lee O'Malley comic. She shrugged then and crossed her arms with a pursed lips.

"You remind me of Scott, what can I say?" She muttered in defense. As she did this, a shout got everyone's attention.

"Hey!" They all turned to the boat to see a beautiful looking blond girl with a blonde hair. She quickly rushed over towards Isaac's side. "Off!" She yelled out, scaring Laura who quickly let go. Alexa, however, took it as an attack against herself.

"And why should I do that?" She sneered, pulling herself closer to Isaac, making him blush. Seeing this, the mystery girl grabbed the arm Laura let go off and pulled him closer. With the girls fighting with his body, Isaac's face turned beet red.

"Ashley… Girl… Please let me go…" The Loner stated through his embarrassment. Seeing him, the mystery girl, now identified as Ashley let go of him. This action catapulted him into Alexa, who was knocked into the water. Terrifed, Ashley helped up her friend. Alexa, angry, hopped from the water, her fist raised.

"You little-" Before she could finish, Jess stepped in front of Ashley and Duncan grabbed Alexa behind the waist and held her wrist in place.

"Relax ladies. You're both pretty." Jess stated with a small smile and Duncan nodded.

"Yeah yeah. You both like the emo boy, but let's contain this." Looking at each other, Duncan and Jess shared a smile. Nearby, Ashley was helping Isaac up. Quickly, Chris slapped Isaac's back, sending him barreling back unto the dock and leaving Ashley with a horrified expression before helping him again.

"Introducing Ashley! Isaac's hometown friend! That's right. We are gonna test friendships this season!" Chris shouted in excitement and ignoring the sneer from Dani and the eye roll from Sakura.

"Yeah. That's gonna be fun. _Oraka na hosuto…_ (Stupid host…)" Chris being Chris, simply gave Sakura a toothy grin.

"You know it!" Chris stated, making Sakura facepalm and walk away as Chris relished his compliment. While introducing, another boat pulled up, leaving a small boy on the dock. Confusing everyone, the boat left the little boy, who just continued looking around the island.

"Uh Chris… I think your former wife found you?" Jessica asked, pointing towards the kid. Quickly, Maxine burst through.

"Oh! Chris! You got an orphan! You better treat them good. Mountie's keep tabs on them." From behind, Dakota chuckled a little bit and Wolfe smiled. In between them, Luke rushed, branchy swinging.

"Oh! That's how Branchy was! I found him just in the forest!" Luke shouted, swinging Branchy with pride, narrowly smacking Dani, who growled. Thanks to Luke, Dakota was knocked into Wolfe and would have fallen if he didn't hold her up. Seeing this, she let out a small blush before jumping up.

"Oh! Uh, sorry…" She muttered while rubbing her arm and looking down, while Wolfe simply let out a small laugh.

"It's no problem." He stated, making her blush thicken a bit. As it did, the next boat pulled up. Out of the boat was a black haired boy with a ripped shirt. The boy, wearing an angry growl on his face, nearly walked into the little boy on the dock.

"Oh! I'm sowwy!" The boy said with puppy dog eyes. Originally, the newcomer continued to glare at the little boy, but as the puppy eyes continued, the man sighed and patted his head.

"It's fine kid." He muttered, making the kids eyes light up with stars. Near them, Chris smiled and patted both of them; on the kids head and the man's shoulder.

"Introducing two more campers! The loveable and childish Tommy!" With that, Chris scuffled the boy's hair, making him smile. "And the dangerous and awesome, Le-Ow!" Chris shouted, jumping and scaring all the campers. Sakura was the first to notice the katana blade that poked Chris that was on Leo's back. Nodding, Sakura approved.

"Well…_ Watashino yuujin, ki wo suki. _(I like your zanpakuto, my friend)" Sakura stated, eyeing his katana. With a smirk, Leo walked past her.

"_Sore ha watashino ken ki nozon da. _(A zanpakuto wished it was my sword.)" Leo stated in Japanese, walking past her with a smirk. Sakura smirked back before a scream was heard. From the boat, a man in a black shirt rushed over.

"Chris Chris! Are you fine?" The man yelled, shaking Chris, who quickly jumped and dusted himself off.

"Johnny! What are you doing here? I thought I got a restraining order!" The host, shouted, making the brunette haired boy blush. Following a snap from Chris, Owen and Duncan grabbed the Chris Fan Boy by both arms.

"Wait! Chris! I'm a contestant!" Johnny shouted, trying to break free but unable to. It was then all the campers noticed his shirt with Chris' face and all the quotes.

"Yeah, that isn't weird at all…" Dani muttered, crossing her arms as Julie and Laura nodded. Chris, shook his hands and Owen and Duncan began to take him away, although Owen was reluctant.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE, MCLEAN!" A voice shouted out, causing all the campers to ignore the now silent Johnny to see a beautiful woman standing on the boat with a defiant smirk. She wore a red and black plaid shirt that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, much to the male campers delight and dark blue skinny jeans. She wore a pair of black and red converse and had lovely flowing blonde hair that curled at the ends. Her defiant smirk matched her fierce bluish green eyes. She jumped off the dock and began walking towards the host, who was now groaning and pulling the skin between his eyes.

"Ugh Jeanette… What is it now? I'm tryin'a kick this stalker off my island!" He shouted in annoyance, which only made the girl smirk more.

"Wrong. I gave him the go ahead to have Johnny on the island. Boys." She turned to the two male interns, who both let go of Johnny as fast as possible before standing at attention towards the overpowering woman. From afar, both Jessica and Dani were thinking the same thing.

_I kinda like this Jeanette girl_, they thought as she turned back to McLean.

"Oh and what do you mean _your _island? I believe, you mean _my _island!" She shouted, challenging the host, who simply turned away and groaned.

"Ugh this again. Look! It's my island! Not your's!" He shouted, getting in the teenagers face, which only made her angrier.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, look at this!" She shouted, shoving a paper in his face. Grumbling, the host snatched the page and quickly gave it a once over. After a few seconds of reading, the host gasped before tearing up the page with a smirk. His smirk, however, faded as Jeanette simply kept her smirk up.

"You got copies, don't you?" He asked, deflated of his ego for the first time as the girl smiled innocently, her hands behind her back.

"You see the thing about lawyers? They make a lot of copies." She stated, his phrase to Gwen during the first season. She started walking away, but first stopped to whisper to Chris. "Plus, I learned from the best." She started laughing as she said this before standing next to the other interns. As Chris crossed his arms in annoyance, Johnny shuffled near him.

`"Chris… Do you need a hug?"

"Go away Johnny." The host stated, making the fan boy frown and walk away with a frown.

"Little mean, don't you think _amico_? (friend)" Mozart asked the host, who simply grumbled and walked away from the dock. As he walked away, the next boat pulled up and a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Looking around, she chuckled.

"Looks like I'm a little late, huh?" She chuckled while rubbing the back of her head, when Jess chuckled and rested her arm on her shoulder.

"Nah girl. Just be glad that Bruce Lame over there is having his panties in the bunch." She stated, simply with a chuckle. Laura and the new girl gave her a questionable look at her choice of words.

"Those aren't the words a lady should use!" Laura stated, her hands near her mouth and bending over slightly. The other girl nodded.

"I agree! Don't you think you should watch your language a bit?" She asked as Jess shrugged and walked away.

"Rather not, Spazz…" She mumbled, hands in her pockets. Back with Laura, the new girl introduced herself.

"Hi everyone! I'm Samara. I hope we can all be friends!" She yelled with a smile, waving to the campers. Most smiled back, but Dani grew bored.

"How many campers are here? I'm getting bored now." She stated, her hip out with her arms crossed. With a quick head count, Vega turned to the Queen Bee.

"It seems there are 19 people here, including little Jimmy that ran off." Vega stated as another boat just pulled up, making him shrug. "Well, 20 now." Off the boat, a girl with a purple shirt and jeans walked off. She had blonde straight hair that went to her shoulders. With a smile, she waved to everyone.

"Wow! A lot of people are already here!" She quickly bowed with a smile. "I'd like to thank the Academy." She stated before giggling to herself. Other than her, Julie let out a chuckle at the girl. Hearing the giggle, the girl ran over to Julie.

"Ah, a fan!" Her smile quickly turned to a condescending look. "Grovel at my feet." Julie was initially startled at the evil look coming from the girl before she started laughing. "I'm just yanking your chain, man. I'm Sarah." She introduced herself, extending her hand to Julie. Shaking it, she quickly walked off with the girl, who abruptly brought up the batman movies. As she left, another boat pulled up, but Dani shrugged it off.

"I'm done with waiting. I'm going to find Chris and see if we can start this stupid contest." She muttered with an eye roll before walking off, her hips swaying. From behind her, Ashley rolled her eyes and Isaac sighed.

"I don't like her…" He mumbled to no one in particular. Next to him, Jess walked up with her hands on the back of her head.

"Eh, don't mind her." She said with a smirk. Next to them, Alexa was bored and started walking off, but not before sending a glare to Ashley, who sent it back.

"This'll be a fun year…" She stated, eyeing the girl who walked away. Jess chuckled while Isaac nodded.

"Dillhole's man." She simply stated, when a voice behind her startled her.

"Dillholes? I haven't heard that in a few years." Jess turned, as did the rest of the remaining campers. From the final boat, the 2 final campers were waiting. One was a girl with white hair and black tips that went to her shoulders, and the other was a guy with spikey black hair. The girl was wearing a white tanktop with neon splatters on it and ripped skinny jeans. The guy was wearing a white shirt, underneath a shiny black high collared jacket with tightish jeans. Seeing the duo, Jess freaked out.

"D-Dan-Daniel?" She stuttered out, freaked out at seeing her childhood friend. With a smile, he raised his arms.

"You miss me, Jess?" He asked as she slowly walked towards him. Expecting a hug, he opened his arms and was caught completely off guard as she quickly kicked him straight in his business. Eyes wide now, Daniel feel to his knees on the dock floor. All males watching winced in pain, knowing the man's pain. The new girl next to him whistled.

"That looks painful." She stated, walking towards the rest of the campers, who were all still groaning over Daniel's hit. Nearby, Duncan was feeling the pain.

"Dude that bites… Reminds me of Courtney, you know?" He chuckled a bit, turning to the oaf who was drooling.

"Mmmm… Bites." Owen said dreamily as Duncan face palmed.

"You're an idiot." He muttered, rubbing his forehead as Jeanette scoffed.

"You _both _are idiots." She stated in annoyance, but luckily, Duncan knew better to say anything against the mystery girl. She turned to walk into the Mess Hall, prompting the two interns to follow her. Back towards the boat, Daniel was groaning but laughed a bit.

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" He asked with a chuckled before Jess grabbed his chin and squatted down to look him in the eyes.

"Ya damn right you did! Teach you to abandon Jessica Trenton!" She shouted, making him drop his head and let it hang. After a few seconds, he rose it and attempted a small smile.

"Sorry… But you know what happened. I had to leave. I had to go." Daniel stated, rising a bit. Jess scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You're an idiot, you know that! I don't care that you left! Everyone leaves! I'm just mad that you didn't tell me, Dillhole! And that you left with that whore!" She shouted, which prompted Mozart and Sakura to cover Tommy's ears. With a stare, Jess walked off, an angry expression on her face. As she stormed off, the rest of the campers followed suit, trying to find Chris. Daniel hung back with a sigh before he saw a hand in his face. Looking up, Julie was smiling.

"Hey. I'm Julie." He looked at her hand for a few seconds before letting out a small smile and taking her hand.

"Daniel."

* * *

"SHUT UP GIRL!"

"Suck it, Chef." Chef growled at the blonde girl in his Mess Hall. Jeanette, however, wanted Chef out of her Mess Hall.

"This is mine! I own this." He growled, pointing the ladle towards himself and splashing some food on his apron.

"Wrong. It's mine." She smirked, infuriating Chef further. In the corner, Chris sighed with his legs crossed.

"Give it up Chef. She wins." Chris grumbled, to which was answered by a roar from Chef and a smirk from Jeanette. At this moment, all the campers (minus Julie and Daniel) walked into the Mess Hall. Samara was confused at all the yelling and looked around.

"What's going on?" Samara asked, as Dani pushed past her.

"And who is this Jeanette girl?" With a groan from Chris, he began to explain before Jeanette interrupted him.

"I am your new host!" Jeanette shouted, making the campers and Chris gasp.

"What! No! That's too far!" Chris shouted, rising up in angry with his fists balled. With a smirk, Jeanette crossed her arms.

"Sorry McLean, this is how it works. Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action didn't bring in the ratings. So, I'm here." She smiled maliciously, making Chris slam his hands onto a table.

"Are you kidding me? I was given a grant for a reality show in Canada, and I made this show national! Then last season, I made this show INTERNATIONAL!" Chris shouted, enunciating his words, making Jeanette shake her head.

"You think that matters to the producers? You're old news Chris." She said with a smirk, making Chris growl before Jeanette received a call on her cell phone. "Hello." She asked, nodding her head before turning to horror. Chris looked confused as she handed him the cell phone. After a few seconds, Chris' trademark grin was back.

"Of course." Hanging up, Chris' toothy grin glinted with the light. "Looks like you were wrong Jenny!" Chris stated, triumphant as Jeanette sat down in disbelief. Confused, Ashley asked what was happening now.

"So what exactly is going on? I'm really confused right now." She asked as Chris walked over and faced all the campers.

"Jeanette over here was taken to this island thinking she would be the new host. She does own everything here, I will give her that. Oh wait! She doesn't!" Chris exclaimed with a laugh as Jeanette's glare stared into the back of his head. "Her dad owns everything! The Producers child. Ha! She thought she would be a host, when he called and said all she is is an intern!" Chris began laughing even more and Jeanette rose in anger.

"Don't you patronize me McLean! I'll make your life hell here! I'll have some fun!" She stated with a smirk, which Chris rivaled with his own. After a few seconds of smirking, Chris turned towards the campers.

"Well, enough of that. Campers, here is the Mess Hall, where you will spend your time eating food! Or at least something eerily similar." Chris stated as Owen smiled, nodding. Near him, Duncan shook his head.

"But not edible." Duncan chimed in as Owen shrugged, still smiling. Chris suddenly, felt a pull on his pants and looked down to see Tommy pointing to the table.

"Chwis? What are twose?" He asked, making Laura and Samara aww at the little baby. An angry Jess blanched and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Those are the tables for when you guys are separated into teams. Which reminds me…" Chris rubbed the bottom of his chin as they began walking out of the Mess Hall. Irritated, the campers all followed suit, the interns behind them. Leading them, Chris noticed Daniel and Julie making their way towards the Mess Hall.

"Where have you two been? Have you teens been making out in the Confessional again?" Chris asked, making Daniel raise an eyebrow and Julie gasp.

"Oh yeah! There is a confessional!" She exclaimed happily, clapping and hopping. As she hopped, she landed on her foot, causing her to fall over. Chris chuckled at this before having the campers follow him past her.

"Cute. Here is the confessional you guys. That's where you can air your dirty laundry!" He laughed as they walked past the smelling outhouse.

* * *

**Confessional **

Sakura- /Holding her nose/ "_Kami, kono basho no kusai. Kono shimaha suu! _(God, this place stinks. This island sucks!

Dani- /Sitting on the toilet with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face/ I can't believe I'm stuck on this stupid island with all these plebians! /Sighs/ Whatever. I'm only here for the money and to get even more famous! /Smiles/ Like I deserve!

Jess- /Fuming with arms crossed/ I'm still mad at Danny. The little bastard shoulda told me where he was going! I didn't need to hear it from… /Shudders with a glare/ _Her_…

Daniel- /Resting with one hand on her chin and the other on his leg/ Yeah, I screwed up with Jess. Hopefully, this island will help us out? I hope. I'm still in pain from earlier. /Groans/

Vega- /Smiling/ So far this island is pretty awesome. I haven't really been saying much, but I love this place! All the people seem fun and I think this contest will be far out! Plus I met Maxine. /Winks at camera/ Vega likey.

Maxine- /Mouth is covered in chocolate again and she is holding a giant chocolate bar with both hands. She takes another bite before noticing the camera. She stares at it for a second/ This isn't what it looks like.

Alexa- /Smiling/ Sweet! Let's start this mother up! /Flexs her arm with a wink/

Jim- /Standing on the toilet and placing candy hidden in a corner/

* * *

Daniel helped Julie up and she just giggled.

"Heh. Sorry about that Daniel." She said dizzily, making Daniel laugh a bit.

"It's fine. Haha. Come on." Together, they walked and followed the rest of the campers . Eventually, Chris led them to a campfire.

"This is the bonfire. This is where friendships end and enemies begin! The losing team will be here and will vote off a loser to the Playa de Losers 3!" Chris chuckled as he walked over to the podium and magically pulled out two banners. "Now, let's get the teams ready. If I say your name, stand over there." Chris stated, pointing towards his left. "Okay, here we go! On this side is…

Vega!

Ashley!

Leo!

Sakura!

Wolfe!

Alexa!

Maxine!

Dakota!

Tommy!

Samara!

And Joshlyn!" Chris shouted out. Soon all the campers that were called walked over to his left. With a smirk, he threw a banner that was caught by Leo.

"And this is?" He asked as he started to unravel it to show a white circle with a giant great white shark.

"You guys are the Great Whites!" Chris yelled out as the team all looked at each other. Vega sent a wink to Maxine who sent back a wave with a goofy smile. Ashley looked and had a sad expression on her face at seeing Isaac. Seeing her, Isaac let out a weak smile and waved before Mozart dropped onto his shoulders.

"Look's like we are on the same time, eh partner?" Mozart stated with a look in his eye, making Isaac gulp. Quickly, Mozart grabbed a blue banner thrown at him.

"Mozart, you and Isaac are on the same team! Same as…

Jessica!

Juile!

Jimmy!

Luke!

Johnny!

Daniel!

Sarah!

Laura!

And Dani! You guys are the…" Mozart quickly unraveled the banner to show a blue circle with a tidal wave on it. "The Ocean Blues!" The team all looked over each other and smiled. Well, Jess glared and turned her nose at Daniel, who just sighed. Seeing this, Julie frowned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Julie- /Rubbing her arm/ I don't understand what Daniel did to make Jess so angry? I hope she doesn't hurt him again… /She looks down/

* * *

"Get ready campers! We will be starting the challenge soon! Let's get moving!" Chris announced, having the campers follow him. Confused, they all follow him back to the dock.

"Why are we here again?" Jimmy asked, jumping to see over Johnny, who was staring at Chris, who chuckled.

"We have a special guest for you all today! A Total Drama favorite!" Hearing this, Laura and Samara ohhhh'd and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Great. Bringing back another original huh? Who is it now? Gwen? Heather?" She asked as Chris let out a psh.

"What no… Here she is!" Chris shouted out as a boat pulled up. All the campers looked over to the boat to see a brown haired girl. Seeing her, Duncan gasped.

"Courtney?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Day 1: Part 2: The Amazing Maze**

* * *

Teams:

_**Ocean Blues:**_

Isaac  
Daniel  
Julie  
Jessica  
Mozart  
Jimmy  
Laura  
Danielle  
Sarah  
Luke  
Johnny

_**Great Whites:**_

Vega  
Ashley  
Sakura  
Maxine  
Alexa  
Wolfe  
Dakota  
Tommy  
Samara  
Leo  
Joshlyn

* * *

**Here is the start of TDA. Please review.**


End file.
